


A knife does not have two sides.

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, This may be OOC but I don't care much for YanDev's lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: "Morning,"Osana winces as she tries to fix her gaze at the light that's coming from the opening of the basement after having to put up with the flickering light for a few hours, angry and terrified watched as the stark black hair girl looking down at her. "What the HELL do you want from me, you monster?!"Ayano climbed down the stairs as the light from the bedroom cease, returning to the flickering darkness of the basement as she smiled at the poor rival. "Welcome to my world."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Monday Afternoon - Akademi High School

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION: Early chapters have some intense plots, and if you are easily upset please do not read onward! It does tone down after a while as this is not a weird fetish work.

It was lunchtime.

Usually, the courtyard by the water fountain is filled with students from the social butterflies and the boys just talking bouts with one another, and even when people had there fair share of lunch the cooking club leader tries to share his octopi sausages which no one turns down. It's lively and serene during this time.

But today it didn't seem like many was by the courtyard, not even Osana’s childhood friend Taro sat in his usual spot by the fountain. She sighs in relief though, as she wasn’t sure if her mind could take any more stress right now. Raibaru sat next to her by the bench as she stretched her arm out, taking in the sun and the rustles from the tree, seeming like she is enjoying the time she has right now especially being by her best friends side. But it did not seem to be the case for Osana, as she continued to fidget as she was entrapped by her mind after the events that occurred this morning. 

“You doing ok, Osana-chan? You don’t look so well,” Raibaru notices the other, tilting her head to allow her golden pigtails to cascade off her shoulders, wearing the prideful smile she has as she looks at her friend.

Osana catches her breath as her face begins to burn up, trying to understand what the hell is the situation she is in right now. “Y-yeah! Of course, I’m fine, duh.” She continued to fidget as she messed with her twin-tails, noticing the shift in colour near her ends, furrowing her eyebrows as she continued to think of the words she wanted to tell the other. “It’s just that, you know, I don’t think you should hang around me anymore.” She finally slipped out her thoughts.

Raibaru straightened up as her face morphs from confusion into concern, leaning into Osana as the two foreheads begin to collide. She was checking on the other’s temperature which she thought it was fine. Osana did not expect such, quickly pushing the other away, Raibaru laughing at the other. “Have you been doing physical stuff lately? I don’t recall you reacting as fast as you did now,” she chuckled, Osana displeased with the situation the two are currently in. How can the other be so forward when she is stuck in her thoughts?!

“Ugh, what is wrong with you?!” She got up and pointed at the other, her face continuing to burn up as she isn’t used to being so confrontational, “Is that blonde hair of yours getting to you?! You’re as ditzy and weird as usual!” Other students were now watching the scene, murmuring to one another which caught Osana’s attention, causing her to try to compose herself so that she doesn’t make others think any less of her. Though it’s hard when she is completely pissed off.

“I- what? What did I do?” Raibaru finally asks, catching up with whatever Osana is spouting. 

Osana brushes off her skirt as she turns on her heels, ready to leave at any moment, “I mean, you’re always hanging around me! How am I supposed to get a boyfriend at this rate?” She mumbles, turning her gaze away from the other. As she was about to leave Raibaru hand grabbed onto hers and tried to tug her back, her strength always besting the other.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say but I hang around you because I want to protect you, you know!” She tries to explain herself, though stumbling as she tries to find other ways to prove herself innocent since Osana didn’t seem to be giving her any explanations any time soon, “I mean, I like hanging with you as well, I get to indulge in my girly side as I get to do other things I like to do! Like art and cooking, and since Budo is taking care of the martial arts club I don’t need to feel guilty for wasting my high school-”

“Maybe it’s better if you have stayed in the martial arts club, then.” She cut the other off, turning her head slightly just to hide her face from Raibaru. The girl holding onto Osana’s hand blinked slowly, trying to process what the other just said as she tried to laugh it off dryly.

“Surely, you don’t mean it, Osana-chan!” She tries to tug the other back, this time only being met with Osana trying to twist her wrist from Raibaru’s grasp.

“Yes. I do mean it! Now let go,” fumbling, Raibaru finally let go of Osana, a surprise from both of them. Still refusing to look the other in the eye, she took a few steps away as she waves her hand, a gesture for goodbye, “You know, between the two of us, you’re a lot weaker than I thought.” There was no response from Raibaru as Osana allowed her pink twin tails to be blown by the gentle breeze as she walked off back into the school building.

* * *

Osana sighed as she sat on her desk, covering her face in her arms as she recalled the events at lunch. Even though she told Raibaru to leave her alone, she seems to have dismissed the fact that the two have a class together. Groaning, she glances and sees other students that are standing around the class and talking to one another.

She reached into the inside of her desk to pick at the paper that’s within, feeling her face heat up once again in anger, recalling how it was stuck inside her locker that morning. Usually, Osana dismisses love letters from guys, since her heart has someone in mind already, but this one just took a piece of her mind, more than usual. 

Why? Because it is written with Raibaru’s name on it. How is she supposed to deal with the fact that possibly Raibaru has somehow fallen for her and sees her this way?! No way is she going to deal with that! The best way to do it is to cut ties as quickly as possible and not get herself confused in that situation.

Osana now has to wait for Raibaru to enter class any moment and deal with the awkwardness of it all, leaving the letter in the desk as she might want to confront the other about it later.

Before she could delve her thoughts any further, in the corner of her eye she noticed someone. Osana tries to recall the classmate's name since this girl doesn’t usually get to class on time or skips class altogether. Osana scratches her head, watching the black hair pale figure sit on her desk as she takes out a textbook for the class, seeming to be about biology from what she could tell. Osana doesn't indulge herself in science-related topics, but it almost amazed her to see this no-show study anyway.

_‘Hmm… let’s see, there are only 15 students in the class, I think she tried to talk to me once or twice in passing conversation…’_ She mumbles, having a hard time. _‘The teacher calls her out each time she's late, what was it? Aishi? Yeah, it was!’_ As she was about to look up to glance at her classmate it seems that Aishi had already noticed Osana staring at her.

Her eyes were dark, but her gaze seems far away, making Osana freak out for being caught even looking at her. “Did… you want something?” She managed to ask, slow and monotonous. Osana is now praying that the other doesn’t think low of her.

“Uh- hi there Aishi-san! I was just going to say…” She tries to save her tail as she comes up with an excuse, “isn’t it a bit late for you to be studying? You should be doing that at home, duh.” Well, that was meaner than expected but then again, Osana is not one for confrontations, and it was true, if this girl thinks that she can pass without coming to class then she might as well do online courses like Megami, the head council who is also a no-show.

Ayano lingers her gaze just a moment, raising an eyebrow as to why she should care about what Osana thinks, turning her gaze back to her textbook after. Osana would have been appalled by this action but couldn’t be bothered, class I about to start and there was nothing that could be stopped with Raibaru coming to class. Students were now saying there goodbyes as they head to their homerooms and lunch bell rang out, marking the end of free time. Some classmates still linger to continue their conversations about after school plans, whereas Osana just wants to go home and rest. She already made Rabairu and Ayano dislike her, she can’t lose anymore, can she?

Speaking of such, Raibaru entered the class and is trying to walk over to Osana, as if she spent the rest of lunch thinking about what had unfolded between the two. There’s no way Osana can escape from this awkwardness now, right? Might as well hear her out.

“Hey, Osana-chan, do you have a moment?” She asked, but Osana knows she is going to keep pressing so this is a loaded question.

“What? Can’t you wait after school?” I mumbled as I tried to fix my gaze somewhere else, trying to prove that I have no interest in this topic.

“It’s just if you don’t want to be my friend because you had someone in mind you could have just told me,” rubbing the back of her head, her orange eyes looking at the other in hopes of reasoning with this friend of hers. Osana blushed slightly, unsure how to respond, could it be that Raibaru knows about the tsundere's feelings for Taro and giving up her feelings for her friend’s happiness? Osana tried to wrap her head around everything to make sure if that could be the case, exasperated in its conclusion.

“Look, I would tell you but the thing is-” Osana was stopped by hands that clasped her shoulders, turning her head to see Ayano nearby with a small smile, her hands firm on Osana.

“Excuse me, but may I borrow Najimi-san for a moment?” She said, in a serious tone, but her eyes give off innocence. Osana was about to question her before Ayano tighten her grasp on Osana’s shoulders, her cold fingers going through the fabric. Is this possible? “I don’t feel well and Osana doesn’t seem comfortable around you right now.” She continued speaking as a matter of factly.

Raibaru flinches as she got into a stance, ready to break out into her martial arts skills any moment which caused Osana to nearly grimace, not being a fan of violence. “There’s no way you’re going to take Osana-chan before class starts! You hardly even come to class, why would it matter if you leave or not-”

“No, she’s right,” Osana stood up, placing a hand on Ayano’s shoulder as she to steadies herself, a nervous smile plastered on her face as she tries to join on the alibi, “Aishi-san needs student support right now. You can deal with that, right Raibaru?” dropping the friendly honorifics to prove how serious she is on wanting to be left alone now.

Raibaru slowly nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed that she almost thought of fighting Ayano for coming between the two like that, raising her head slightly to look at Osana with confirmation for something, “If you go, can’t I come with-”

“Absolutely not,” Ayano stated, causing Osana to be mildly surprised, but also grateful that her classmate can stand up for her.

“Yeah, it’s better if you stay and let the teacher now that I’m taking her to the nurse,” Osana mumbles as she grabs Ayano’s hand and tries to walk off, the final bell ringing for everyone to be in class. Osana puts up a peace sign as she leaves Raibaru behind, Ayano then followed suit as she turns to look at the ‘indestructible rival-chan,’ her glare almost penetrating as she walks out the classroom.

The former martial leader held her chest close as she watched her friend leave like that, trying to decipher what occurred just moments ago. There must have been a misunderstanding! There has to be, but she couldn’t get herself to get up and try to talk it out to the other again. Well, one thing for certain, Osana was right. She was pretty weak since Raibaru’s heart was gentle, she couldn’t possibly disobey anyone for her happiness.

For now, she has to not overwork this gentle muscle of hers.

* * *

“Phew! Thanks for bailing me out there, Aishi-san, for a moment I thought you hated me, so it came as a surprise that you would help me back there,” Osana laughed slightly as to not let the teachers in the other classes overhear the two in the hallways, “oh, wait, you’re not sick, are you? I mean, your hands were really cold so if you do need to go to the nurse-”

Ayano shook her head as she walked down the hallways, “Hate is a strong word,” she mumbles, though looking thoughtfully to herself. Her ponytail sways slightly as she seems a tad caught up on what Osana had said, causing Osana to nearly worry if she had offended the other in any way. To her surprise, Ayano continued moving forward, Osana watch in awe seeing the girl who is hardly in class look mature and calm even so, “Oh, I’m not sick. Don’t worry.” She waves her hand to prove that she is doing just fine.

“Oh, I see, you’re one of those people who’s heart is very slow or something, right?” Osana thought, causing the other to flinch slightly, but return to a calm exterior as if Osana had figured her out, “I mean, if that's a touchy subject then I don't care. Thanks for getting me out of there though-” Ayano turned to look at Osana with the same smile on her face that she used on Raibaru, small but innocent as her eyes seem far away. It almost made Osana sad just by looking.

“I’m not interested in getting to class anytime soon,” she hums, as she walks down the hallway, Osana noticing how the other puts a spring in her step as she walks away, only making her follow Ayano in curiosity, “I want to show you something.” She continued walking down the end of the hall where a supply room is, bewildered, Osana followed anyway. The ginger wasn’t planning to deal with her friend in class.

“What is this?” She tilted her head, Ayano motioning her hand for Osana to come closer and go inside the room, which was dark from what she could tell. Once the door was closed behind the two and Ayano turned the lights on, the room was empty with only an instrument box which was as anti-climatic than hoped for “What a weird room, is this where you skip all day?” She continued to ask questions, looking around but amazed that she didn’t know that there was a spare room that the dark hair girl was aware of.

“You could say that,” Ayano stepped closer, her hands behind her back and her steps springing more and more as if there were good news she wanted to tell.

This left Osana with a sour taste as if something was off. At first, it seemed like Ayano had no interest in her during class, but it seems that she has gotten friendlier out of nowhere. It just didn’t fit right in this situation…

“If this is where you skip all the time, wouldn't you get caught by the student council or someth-” Osana tried to joke before feeling a jab on her neck, her eyes widened unsure how she missed Ayano taking out the syringe with such quick reflexes. It was swift and silent, and Ayano seemed to be pleased with herself.

Osana slipped towards the ground as she tried to use all the muscle in her body to push Ayano away, but Ayano had no intention of letting go. She knelt and put a hand over Osana’s mouth, trying to silence the other as she tried to put as much tranquillizer as possible without accidentally overdosing her victim. Osana screams were muffled as Ayano moved closer, her weight atop of the ginger as her strength and vision left her.

The last to go was her hearing, having to deal with Ayano’s fits of giggles as she tossed the syringe to the side as she grabbed the sides of Osana's face towards her own, forcing her to have a good hard look at what this classmate has done.

“Earlier, I said hate was a strong word,” she nearly coos, “but the thing is, I despise everything about you, Osana Najimi.”


	2. Early Tuesday Morning - Ayano's Basement

I felt as my body came to, yet aching as my neck was craned to the side sitting as uncomfortable as ever. I was going to stretch and release whatever tension is in my body, but my limbs were trapped in place. I tugged, sluggish, but then my body began to feel the surroundings. There is a rope cutting into my wrists and ankle, constricting my chest, and my neck throbbing from numbness. Finally, I was fired up with panic as I took a look from my surroundings and noticed that this isn't the room I was just moments ago. It's dark, discarded items litter the corners and with a dim lamp overhead sways tauntingly as it flickered, making me nauseous just staying in this place.

"H-HELLO? CAN ANYONE HELP ME, PLEASE," I scream, in hopes that anyone, someone, could rush to my aid, but I became doubtful of my luck immediately. What the hell did I do to be trapped in this situation? I tried to recall what happened that could lead me here...

I was walking to school with Taro, as usual, he asked me some stupid question about dreams and meanings and I tried to brush it off because we had that conversation one too many times. Then he saw his male classmates and went to go hang out with them, the two of us parting as Raibaru jumped behind me, scaring the living hell out of me. She had to leave to talk to Budo since he requested her for some club stuff, which made me think that Budo is an incompetent club leader if he has to ask the former leader something in the morning. Sometimes I think she just misses being there even though she keeps reminding me that she likes being around me. Raibaru left and I went to open my locker and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," I rolled my head back in anger as I finally remembered what happen. That damn letter! The letter that Raibaru left in my locker! Now that I think about it, why the hell would Budo ask for her?! It was probably some lame excuse she made so I could read the letter without shutting her down first thing in the morning! Even then, why the hell am I locked up in here?! How did such misfortunes lead me to be stuck in a shithole such as this place?! 

I tried to wiggle my wrist and torso once more to no avail, only getting scratched by the tension of the harsh rope. I closed my eyes and tried to think everything over for the umpteenth time, steadying my breath so that I can concentrate better. I remember pushing Raibaru away during lunch… then I went to class and waited… then I noticed the weird girl in class and-

My ears strain when I hear noises from upstairs, my eyes trying to fix as the light enters from above the stairs as a head peak in, the black hair swaying to the ground as she glares with the lack of expression. “Morning,” Ayano murmurs dreadfully as her whole body came to view, panic-stricken into my core. How can a highschooler change into their pyjamas and just calmly speak to a girl they’ve kidnapped?! 

“What the HELL do you want from me?! What did I do to deserve this?!” I try to wiggle from my spot again, losing both air and strength in the process. I have every right to be mad about this situation! Who in their mind would do something like this? And I thought she was warming up to me…

I stare in horror as Ayano climbs down the stairs slowly and unevenly, closing the door behind her as the light ceases from behind and back into the flickering darkness that I have been in hours. My body tried to push itself into the back of the chair but there is no room to back up further, a cold sweat breaking as I have to watch her waltz down to my level. Her fingers skipped across the stair rails, a personal dance to meet me, and her small smile returned but this time a copy-paste; and this time I knew better. That’s not a smile of sadness but one that tries to suppress any deranged thoughts that she is keeping in, and I am the lucky idiot that walked right into it.

Creak. Creak. Creak. Her weight stepped steadily but each one in different intervals, mocking me, the lamp overhead would flicker, displaying parts of her face that should look normal, human even, but it chilled my core as I watch her face not even show a semblance of human emotion and if they were, they AREN’T the ones I want to see.

This girl isn’t human, that’s for sure.

She’s inching closer to me now, her hand reaching out to me as I flinch and try to rock the chair back to be away from her, this place, or wake up, anything but be here right now. “N-no don’t you come any closer you-!!!” I yelped but it was no use, she grabbed the side of my face and forced me to look straight at her, her cool hands biting onto my jaws. This is bad. My eyes begin to burn up as tears threaten to burst out, but I didn’t want to appear weak, not in front of this monster when I could have a fighting chance.

Her thumb rubbed my cheek as she leaned her face to mine, “I despise you, this is what you deserve,” her voice harsh as it cut into me. Now I gave in, shaking uncontrollably under her grasp as the tears began to flow, I don’t know why I am crying but I want to hide it so bad.

“You idiot! You think that’s a good reason to drug someone and lock them up?!” I scream at her, writhing my body ignoring the tightness of the rope that is restraining and cutting into me, “My parents will find out! The faculty will haul your ass! What excuse are you gonna give them?!” My hands tighten on the armrest, my knuckles numb but I know that I am making my point across. But even when I am so angry why won’t my body stop shaking?! “No reason permits you to pull this stupid stunt, you- you- BAKA.” The tears are flooding now, dribbling down my chin and onto my school uniform. She stared at me, amused with the reaction she is receiving, making me further upset that I am giving in to what she wants. This is unfair, this can’t be real, why would any of this be real?

I didn’t expect what would happen next. Ayano lifted my chin to look at her, leaned in and began to kiss the side of my face, licking off my tears. “W-WHAT THE HELL?!” I craned my head away from the creep, staring at the Aishi girl who seems to be unable to control whatever emotion she has. How am I supposed to react?! My stomach began to hurt just overthinking and feeling everything that is going on. 

“Your parents aren’t going to be a problem,” her hand pressed on my chest, my breathing already constricted as it is, “as for the faculty? There are blindspots.” I didn’t want to look at her anymore, my heart pounding from fear of whatever else she wanted to say rushing into my ear. She leaned into my ear of course, and her breath surprisingly warm chilled me further as she hums, “You’re not the first person here, and you’re not going to be the last.”

Right then and there, I was too overwhelmed that I passed out.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Tuesday Morning - Akademi High School. ( Ayano )_ **

**7:15 AM.**

I waited around the side of the school, sitting by the incinerator. I know the schedule. The delinquents won’t come till later, and my senpai will be at his locker talking with the others. My chest hurt. I want to be the only one that he talks to.

I want him to notice me. But not right now. I’m a little busy, but after everything, he will have to look at me.

I look down at my hand, touching them as I wonder. Are they cold? I can’t tell. I try to laugh slightly, thinking of it as a joke. It must be another thing that Aishi girls deal with, huh? I looked at my hands once more, mildly surprised by something. That doesn’t usually happen.

There is a teeth mark on my left hand. I used my other hand to guide over the teeth pattern, amused by how it got there. Oh well, I suppose a trip to the nurse office and getting it cleaned is an order.

  
  


**8:24 AM.**

I watched around the corner, my back against the wall, hoping to get a glance of Senpai going upstairs before leaving. He did come, as usual, reading a notebook as he climbed up past me. Just seeing him made me happy. And just like that, he turned and I couldn’t see him anymore.

I didn’t feel like getting to class right now, so I turned and walked the hallways before the bell rang. I looked around to see the faces that should be my concern, anyone that Info-Chan worried me about, anyone that could take Senpai away.

One of the student council members spotted me. I was slightly amazed, as this one doesn’t watch around the hallways at this time. White hair. Tiger patterns. A childish aura.

“Hey, sloppy, you thinking of skipping class again?” Shiromi laughed with her elbows up, holding her head as she looked at me. I looked away, sighing from the lack of amusement. “Class is starting soon, you should run along.”

I nodded as I tried to walk around her, the council members are a bore to me. She stepped to her side as she blocked my way, staring at me with her black eyes but her smile seemed delightful for my taste. “Yes, Torayoshi-san?” I asked, putting my hand to my back, trying to look as innocent as possible.

She sniffed as she leaned forward, forming my hands into fists ready to punch her. “You smell like sedatives,” Shiromi mused, straightening her back once again as she collected this knowledge.

I tried to come up with an excuse on the spot, moving my lips slowly as I faked a yawn instead, “It’s prescribed medication since I have trouble sleeping.” That should be enough.

Shiromi thought for a moment before nodding, moving to the side to let me pass. I tried to take a step down as she brushed past my shoulder and leaned into my ear, “Don’t worry, there isn’t anything to report here. I’m only a treasurer after all,” before giving me a slight shove on my shoulder as she walked downstairs to her class.

I sniffed my uniform, also recognising the smell. I sighed.

I should be more careful.

**8:45 AM.**

I decided to get to class, opening the door as our teacher glared at me to take a seat. Some students laughed at the interaction, some glare at me in annoyance. I walked to my desk as I tried to look over the board and copy down the notes.

My mind trailed off to boredom. Then to Senpai. 

Then to ideas on how I should deal with the redhead in the basement.

**1:02 PM.**

Lunchtime. I waited for everyone to get out of class, looking over the notes I took. I should do something about my strength if I have to carry someone across the school. My mind itched having to think about it.

I have to see Budo and get my self-defence up, then join the athlete club…

“Aishi-san,” I cleared my head to the real world, turning to see Raibaru by my desk. I put my notes in my bag, hoping that its vagueness didn’t catch her attention. “Do you know where Osana-chan is?” Her face was in between fear and anger, something that I was amazed to see.

“No, I don’t,” I excused myself as I stood up, “we went to the nurse and that’s that. She probably went home,” I expanded the same alibi, watching the other look away as if she already thought of it, “what happened between the two of you?” I asked, mustering my voice to sound like I was concerned, but I already knew.

“I don’t know!” She seems finicky now, “She just threw me out and when I tried to talk to her again she went with you! I-I was thinking of talking to her again but she’s not even here,” her shoulders were shaking now, a nervous breakdown, “I don’t know what I did wrong, but if I did do something I wish she told me instead of being abstract about it, it just doesn’t make sense…” 

I looked at Osana’s desk, taking a deep breath as if I was lost in thought, turning to put a hand on Raibaru’s shoulder as I try to reassure her with a smile, “I’m pretty sure she’s fine. You’re her best friend, after all, maybe she needs time to think what she said over.”

Raibaru hitched her breath but didn’t smack my hand off her shoulder, as I expected she would anyway, but took the words as encouragement instead. 

We stood like that until Raibaru thanked me and left to eat her lunch. I don’t know where she'll be, but since she isn’t with that tsundere ginger I should keep a close eye on her. 

I looked at my hand that was just on her shoulder. Augh, my left hand. I bandaged it earlier. I hope she didn’t notice.

I glance at the missing girl’s desk once again, walking over to peek inside. I reached in and found a piece of paper.

A love letter with Raibaru’s name on it. I smiled.

It’s not even opened, meaning that she jumped to her conclusions. What an idiot.

**3:38 PM.**

Lunch ended.

Class started again.

I zoned out.

Now it’s the end of the day.

I got up and walked to the staircase, waiting to catch a glimpse of Senpai before following him out of the school. He was climbing down, seeming almost anxious as his classmates try to talk to him. I ignored their conversation, only having my eyes set on him.

His silk hair looked so soft, his fair skin, and his gentle personality, everything about him made me revolve my world around him. He is the one, my present and future, the one I want to be by my side.

As we were getting out of the school building and the trees sway in the afternoon light, I continued following behind Senpai. He has to notice me eventually, and that’s the day I am hoping for.

My ears strain after I pick up his voice, taking a few steps closer to listen to him. My dormant heart would skip only for him, making me feel slightly more human, more alive.

“Sorry guys, I can’t hang out after school today,” he laughed earnestly, making me cover my lips that are forming a small smile, almost glad that he will be alone. It’ll only be him and I after all.

The boys joked at him, asking him questions that made him chuckle nervously. “Well, Osana-chan didn’t come home yesterday, so I was hoping to see her later.” I stopped in my tracks as him and the others continued walking forward, leaving me behind since I’ve never existed in their world in the first place.

What is this? My chest began to sting hearing him talk about that girl so calmly and with that sense of worry. As if he wanted to protect her. It was unfair. It was just not fair. 

He was getting out of my reach now, but it didn’t matter. He won’t be able to talk to his childhood friend because she’s at my place. I turned my body to head home, gritting my teeth angrily. 

This is truly cruel.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


_**Tuesday Evening - Ayano's Basement. ( Osana )** _

I've been up for a few hours now. I don't know how long I have been out since there's no time or window, nothing is passing in here but my impatience. I tried to wiggle from this chair multiple times but it's bolted to the ground. I might end up passing out again if I don't get a drink of water soon, closing my eyes in aggravation as I try to imagine everything I've done at this point to cause me to be here. I'm usually nice to everyone! I don't join any clubs because they bore me, and Raibaru is always hogging me in the hallways so I wouldn't even notice Ayano if she said hi.

Well. Maybe if she said hi I wouldn't have noticed her. She doesn't have much of a presence besides making our classmates giggle when she's absent or late. What is there to do anyway? Stick up for her for always showing up in class late?! I'm not her damn mom! Is her mom even around here and aware of what her daughter is doing to me right now?! And what the hell did she mean that my parents won't be a problem?! Did she do something to them??? My head spiralled with so many questions but no one to answer them.

For all I know she's just going to make me starve down here and die. Oh no, the anxiety. What if I do die down here?! I didn't even get to finish school, get to adopt a cat, get to have a proper boyfriend, confess my love to Taro-

All the sudden I just realised how lousy and self-imposed I am.

The door creaked and I turned my head to the opening, a small amount of happiness to know that I'm not forgotten. "H-HEY, GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE, I WON'T TELL ANYONE," I shouted, my voice straining from having to do that all day. The floorboards creaked unevenly and as tense as before, Ayano closing the door behind her as she is wearing the school uniform meaning that she went to school today. "Oh, so you went to school even though you kidnapped me?! What the hell Aishi-san?! Do you not feel an ounce of responsibility to what you have caused me?" Shouting at the monster, ranting the problems at her as to get under her skin in hopes that she'll break and tell me what I wanted to know, then maybe all of these questions will have an answer and make sense.

She turned to my direction, the hair on my neck raised just by her glance though I wasn't planning to back down, her expression seemed otherworldly. Well, everything about her seems otherworldly to me. "What did you do to my parents anyway?" I try to pry from her but she was quiet as she slowly walked towards me, her hands behind her back. From what I remember, that isn't a good sign. "Are you deaf or something? I asked you a question, what did you do?!" I mumbled, but the closer she got made me tremble all over again. This isn't good if I want to get an answer from her, and I didn't plan on passing out again. "The school will contact my household and then there will be a search party! If I were you I would return my hostage in one piece so that I wouldn't deal with the authorities, r-right?!" My voice pitched near the end embarrassingly, Ayano now right in front of me and staring coldly as if I were a fish in a market. Her hand reached over to my face as I try to move away, but again it was no use as she cupped my jaw and made me face her. I shut my eyes tightly, afraid of what I will see.

"All bark," she mumbles, causing me to shot up and ready to argue with whatever she'll say next because I don't want to back down just yet, "and some biting, that I'm surprised of." She hummed instead. I was confused by her reaction and phrasing, unsure how to wrap around it. I noticed that on one side of my face it was cold by her touch, but the other there was a covering that felt itchy. I jerked my head away from it, only causing me to bury my head deeper into her other hand like an idiot. "Hm? You don't like bandages?" She waved her hand over my eyes, showing off the small amount of white wrapping around her palm. Usually, I would ask what happen, but I didn't care at all with what happened to her because she wasn't answering my questions. I was going to yell at her for being such a creep before she stuck her right thumb into my mouth, alarming me immediately because she just SHOVED HER THUMB IN MY MOUTH do I need to say more?! "It's because of these," she rubbed my teeth, my jaw feeling completely uncomfortable by her invasion, "they're sharper than I thought. You bit on my hand when I tried to cover your scream, I didn't notice it until this morning." This is the most I've seen her talk, and I'm not even replying to any of it because they disgusted me to even come up with a proper response.

She continued to rub the inside of my mouth which caused me to bite on her thumb out of frustration, a smack was heard as I let go of her hand. My face was stinging now, as I turned to look at Ayano who had her hand raised as she held the other to her chest, though a grin began to plaster on her face and I didn’t know if I should feel regret or dumb. I let out a low hum, my throat too dry to even say more because whatever I have to say won't be answered seriously. "Your mouths dry," she said tauntingly, an observation from just the uninviting touch alone. I rolled my eyes because it's not news to me.

She leaned down to the ground and picked up a bottle of water, I didn’t notice it earlier but she probably entered with it behind her back and propped it down while I was in my fit of panic. I tried not to show any interest in it, holding my tongue back as I tried to suck up. For all I know, she could have poisoned the bottle of water. “You’re going to mess with me the whole time, aren’t you?” I mustered up an attempt to keep my dignity. She looked at me as she tilted her head, her ponytail swaying as she squatted to my eye level. I clenched my jaw until it strained my neck, showing her that she can’t break me yet.

Ayano grabbed the bottle as she twisted the cap off, tossing it to the side with a soft click to the ground as it rolled to the darkness, watching me intensely as she raised the water. My mouth itches uncomfortably, I know well that I can’t trust her at this point, but I keep glancing at the bottle and Ayano wondering what she is thinking. What does she want me to do? Beg like a dog? She already compared me to one earlier and that pisses me right the hell off. She swirled the bottle around, round and round, trying to tempt me, causing me to watch the water move as it sloshed in its container. 

She moved the water to her lips and took a sip, further stressing me out.

“H-hey! Now this is a bit much, isn’t it?! I’m thirsty here,” I growled at this point watching her sip on the water painfully slow, making me realize my throat itching madly from dehydration, “literally if the water is fine to give me some you damn baka,” I pushed the buttons further, but I didn’t want to push my luck since it seems she’s going to kick me when I’m already down.

She nodded as she lifted the bottle to my face, surprised and unaware I tried to lean in to take a sip. Just one sip is all I wanted, I put my guard down just for a moment. Like a horse lead to water it was quickly taken from me as Ayano dropped the bottle, “WHA-? YOU ASSHOLE-” I squirmed as the cool water ran down my uniform and soaked my shirt, running down the seat as the bottle spilt onto the ground, my mind in a haze as I felt extremely. Fucking. Pissed off. “WHAT’S THE DEAL WITH YOU-” I couldn’t even finish the sentence as my anger changed into dread in just moments.

My face was cupped once again as Ayano forcefully pulled my head in to reach hers, our lips in contact as I felt the water that was held in her mouth enter mine, intrusive and disgusted but she wouldn’t let go of my face. I screamed as much as I could and squirmed in my restraints. It was short but the worst that she has done to me yet once she parted her face, her breath falling onto mine as I was falling into delirium. 

“Aha,” she faked a laugh as her thumb went over my lips, “you swallowed the water, you must have been thirsty,” she teased crudely, her hands climbing down my face to my neck then chest, my heart racing with every step of anxiety.

“I- WHAT? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF _DARK WEB DOMINATRIX_? ARE THERE CAMERAS HERE- Get your hands off me RIGHT NOW,” I screamed as I understood what just happened and yet I wasn't able to comprehend the situation all over again.

She grabbed a fistful of my uniform as the water squeezed out to her wrists. In the dim light, I would be embarrassed that the thin uniform was revealing, but it’s the least of my concern because she wasn’t staring at what was underneath but at my eyes. She glared with intense distaste as she held onto me, her mouth moving but it’s as if she was trying to find the right words. The words that would only please her.

“That was your first kiss, right?” she held onto me, almost shaking at the pent up emotions that I was terrified to see the rest of.

“W-What?! I-I don’t count it! I haven’t kissed anyone before but this is- this is out of the line what-” I grew flustered, remembering all the boyfriends I had in the past but none I have been intimate with because…

She smiled, a small one that could have been seen as a relief, as she looked through me and laughed childishly, “I stole your first kiss away from Taro-Senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if it's extremely wordy, but I want to show how time has slowed down in Osana's view and that her head is crowded, even repeating itself, whereas Ayano is quick and simple and makes sure everything she does is on time! 
> 
> Don't worry, it won't be as extreme as this one in future chapters...


End file.
